Experienced delivery agents often learn information about the delivery routes and delivery areas that is not reflected in a delivery route generated by a routing application. This information can include, for example, the most efficient or best places to park when making a delivery to a destination or group of destinations, instructions for accessing a delivery location (e.g., gate codes, locations of delivery entrances, etc.), and other information. If a new or different delivery agent were assigned to the delivery route, he or she might not be as efficient as the previous delivery agent due to a lack of awareness of the additional route information.